


Grounding

by adiduck (book_people)



Series: Heterodyne!Sorin FanFanFic [8]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Potentially an AU, god you two, sap ahoy, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_people/pseuds/adiduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Velimir opened his eyes to sunlight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This was in itself odd enough at this point that he wondered for a moment if that’s what had awakened him. For the last two weeks or so, he’d mostly been catching naps when Sorin did, between oh-god-o’clock and illegally-early-thirty. But there the sun was, streaming in through the window perfectly innocently, like it was absolutely supposed to be there and had not been conspicuously absent the last twelve to fourteen times Veli had woken up. Veli, still about half asleep, wondered who its superior was so he could go and write it up for being AWOL. Then he mourned the fact that he was never ever going to be an NCO ever again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nuée Ardente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067129) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Okay, so here's the thing with this one: I don't know if it's canon. I say this, because honestly I haven't finished even PLANNING the fic it follows yet, and until I do there is no way for me to know if the few events I could not avoid alluding to in here even occur. SO! This is au for my Heterodyne!Sorin verse until further notice. Maybe, when I finish the multichapter I'm plotting right now, I'll come back and edit it, if that is possible to do. In the meantime, please enjoy! :D
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Askerian, who not only has let me play in this sandbox, but beta'd it for me and also held my hand through the process that is me attempting to write smut. My dear, you deserve a less spazzy friend. *litters the ground before you in diamonds*
> 
> Thank you also to the entirety of the jaegerchat, all of whom also held my hand and assured me at every other paragraph that it had not magically become terrible. I hope all of you enjoy now that it's finished!

Velimir opened his eyes to sunlight.

This was in itself odd enough at this point that he wondered for a moment if that’s what had awakened him. For the last two weeks or so, he’d mostly been catching naps when Sorin did, between oh-god-o’clock and illegally-early-thirty. But there the sun was, streaming in through the window perfectly innocently, like it was absolutely supposed to be there and had not been conspicuously absent the last twelve to fourteen times Veli had woken up. Veli, still about half asleep, wondered who its superior was so he could go and write it up for being AWOL. Then he mourned the fact that he was never ever going to be an NCO ever again.

—Sorin. Veli turned to look to his left, and there Sorin was, unsuccessfully trying to slip out of the enormous bed in Castle Heterodyne that Veli had poured him into last night (and then kept pouring him into every time he tried to get back out again — to do some other ridiculous task the Heterodyne Heir Apparent didn’t need to be doing at 2:30 in the morning — until exhaustion won over stubbornness and Sorin eventually passed out, still grumbling into Veli’s collar bone). “Nooo,” Veli whined, and threw an arm over Sorin’s torso—Sorin squeaked, which was adorable—and hauled him back into his chest, buried his face in the nape of Sorin’s neck and inhaled. Sorin shivered (which did nothing for the morning wood Veli had very politely not pressed to Sorin’s ass, but Veli opted to ignore that for the moment).

“Veli,” Sorin said, trying to sound severe and instead sounding entirely unconvincing, and god he smelled good, he always did—like leather and sweat and steel and Heterodyne underneath it all. Veli purred into Sorin’s nape and kissed the skin there, grinned into Sorin’s neck when he shivered again. Sorin huffed the way he did when he was trying not to laugh.

“Leech,” he said to Velimir, sleepy and warm and amused. “Leggo, I have to get up.”

Veli considered this very seriously. On the one hand, Sorin probably was expected somewhere by now, if the sun was up. On the other hand, he was tired--had been tired, really, for weeks now--and so was Veli. And on a personal note, Veli really just didn’t want to let Sorin out of bed.

A week ago, before he’d made sure Sorin really didn’t  _ mind  _ him just sort of showing up and clinging to him whenever (which had taken much more exasperated eyerolling from Sorin when Veli checked and double checked than it probably should have), he would likely have let Sorin up. Now, though… “Naw,” he decided, and stayed just where he was, smugly.

“Veli--”

“Nope.”

“Oh, come on,” Sorin said, and wiggled half-heartedly in a truly sad attempt to get away. Veli was not convinced of Sorin’s desire to be released, and so continued to ignore it. “I have work to do, Velimir, the sun’s--I slept too late, and--”

“Mm,” Veli said, noncommittally, and kissed Sorin’s nape again, threw a leg over Sorin’s knees when he started trying to wriggle out in earnest and settled in to cling like a sloth if necessary. “Hyu iz schtill sleepy, hyu should schtay here vit me instead.” Sorin elbowed Veli in the ribs. Veli didn’t even pretend that had been enough to make him move.

Two weeks, and it still was a bit of a thrill when he could just… touch Sorin, could cling to him while Sorin pretended he wanted to get out of bed and cuddle with him if he wanted, could kiss him and breathe him in and feel him breathing and warm against him, like this. Not really a surprise, anymore, but no less a revelation, in between the town and their new Heterodyne and the mess of wider Europa taking Sorin’s time. it was… nice. Warm. Veli liked it.

Sorin wriggled some more, then sighed, relaxed dramatically into Veli’s body all at once. “You’re impossible,” he complained, voice tinged with smothered laughter. “Fine, but you get to explain to Agatha why I didn’t finish helping with the repair of the main sewer line this mor--” he cut himself off with a yawn, and made a noise of disgust at himself as Velimir snickered at him, pulled him close until Sorin was snug against him, warm and solid and there, kissed the curls on the back of Sorin’s head. Maybe they could sleep some more, let Sorin recharge a little. Veli figured there had to be  _ some  _ perks to  _ not  _ being the Heterodyne, after all, and the ability to take a break to recharge in bed with your lover was surely one of them. Yes, of course. Veli liked this reasoning.

“I can’t believe I’m so tired,” Sorin muttered, shoulders slumping so he was cuddled even more snugly.

“Mm,” Veli answered, noncommittally, letting his hand find Sorin’s collar bone and stroke it through his shirt, soothing.

“Your confidence is overwhelming,” Sorin told him, wry. “I’m doing better than Agatha is. At least I’m  _ getting  _ sleep--”

“Three hours a night, even,” Veli interjected, and kissed Sorin’s head again to take the sting out. “Hy can’t imagine vat iz making you so tired, really. Iz a  _ mystery _ .”

“Shush,” Sorin muttered, grumpy, and wiggled some more right up against Veli to find a better position and… paused, froze up, as though in sliding down his ass he’d come into contact with the hard-on Veli had just been a bit forcefully reminded existed. Veli... stiffened up too, in different ways, and for a different reason.

“Velimir,” he said, voice tinged with incredulity and amusement and--something, Veli couldn’t place. Not anger, or bemusement, obviously. What...

“Whoops?” Veli tried, injecting as much of the fatuous grin he pasted onto his face into his voice as he could. “Hy mebbe forgot about dat being dere.”

Sorin cracked up.

Veli’s grin melded into something that he hadn’t pasted on, and he started laughing too, pressed his forehead to Sorin’s shoulder to laugh harder.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Sorin gasped, giggling. “How irresponsible, how could you forget where that was. It must have felt so negkk--oh god, I can’t.” He tilted his head up to look at Veli, eyes half shut and shining, a huge, dimpling smile on his face. Veli grinned back, stupid with it.

“Ho, hyu iz vun to talk,” he teased. “Und vhere iz yours, huh, hyu haven’t exactly been using it lately.” He squinted at Sorin, pursed his lips, and let his hand slide down to cup Sorin’s prick through the pants and underwear they hadn’t bothered with last night. Sorin squeaked, eyes wide, body suddenly stilling. He was half hard, too. Veli grinned. “Oh,  _ dere  _ it iz.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Sorin muttered, flush starting high on his cheekbones and spreading up to his ears and down his neck. Veli wanted to kiss it. Wanted to chase it. Wanted to--

“Iz dis hokay,” he asked, suddenly needing to be sure he was reading Sorin right, and kissed the soft skin behind Sorin’s ear, body suddenly alive and tingling, hand still cupping Sorin through his pants. “We don’t have to--”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Sorin snapped. “Just  _ shut up  _ and-- and--  _ argh _ .” And then he was twisting his torso around, putting a strong, calloused hand behind Veli’s head and pressing their lips together, and then it was all breath and lips and teeth, and Veli licked his way past Sorin’s lips to taste him, felt more than heard Sorin grunt from the vibrating in his chest. Growled back, low, entirely on instinct, and cupped Sorin harder through the fabric--

Sorin’s hand landed on Veli’s wrist. Veli froze. “Wait,” Sorin said, pulling away just far enough to talk. He was breathing fast, like he’d been running a little. His lips were still wet. Veli caught the whine in the back of his throat and strangled it. “Wait, we-- I--” Sorin stopped and breathed.

“Yeah?” Veli prompted, now much harder prick still pressed to Sorin’s ass and Sorin’s hand on his wrist still keeping his hand where it was, hot and breathing a little fast too and--

“If we do this, who wins the pool today?” Sorin asked. “It’s not Dario or Amo, is it?”

Velimir stared at him.

Then he put his head down, forehead pressed to Sorin’s jugular, to better bust his own chest open laughing.

Sorin joined him a minute later, laughing so his body shook, until they were both laughed out and still sporadically giggling in a limp puddle on the bed.

Sorin’s hand was still on Veli’s wrist. Veli sighed, snuggled closer. “Do you really not vant to,” he asked, resting his forehead on the back of Sorin’s head. “For a better reason den not vanting Dario to vin de pot, hy mean. Becawz if hyu dun vant somevun to vin dat, de only vay iz to just  _ not have sex _ .” He paused. “Und… hy vould like to. Some time. Mebbe. It doezn’t have to be  _ today _ \--”

“No, it’s--” Sorin sighed. “It’s not that. I want to! I… really, really want to.”

Veli waited for him to say more, and when he didn’t, tightened his arm around Sorin’s chest, rubbed his cheek on Sorin’s hair. “Bot…”

Sorin sighed. “What if it’s terrible?”

Veli blinked. “Eh?”

“What if the sex is  _ terrible _ ,” Sorin said again, like it would make more sense the second time. “What if we’ve been waiting eight years and it turns out we’re not compatible in bed and the whole--if everything just… disappears in a wisp of smoke? Deflates like a balloon? What if--”

Veli started laughing again. Which was mean, so he tried to stop. Sorin made a noise of embarrassed annoyance and elbowed him again.

“Come on, it’s not  _ that  _ funny…”

“It  _ iz _ , though,” Veli said, still snickering. “Sorin, sveetie. Hyu could probably poke me repeatedly vit a ten foot pole vhile doink something else und hy vould find it ridiculously attractive. Hyu could  _ throw notes at mine head  _ und hy vould find it attractive.”

“That’s not the  _ point _ ,” Sorin insisted. “It’s not the same thing!”

“Hyu know dat time vhen hyu vas fighting dat big veird gray thing vit der horns even though ve told hyu to schay back und hyu accidentally exploded it und got covered in purple goop?” Veli continued, completely ignoring him. “Dat vas hot.” Sorin hit him with a pillow. Veli laughed and (regretfully) let go with the hand that wasn’t around Sorin’s chest to pin that arm to the bed, rolled so he was lying on top of Sorin instead of spooning up behind him.

“Hyu iz really vorried about dis?” he asked, and kissed Sorin, once, quickly. Sorin’s mouth followed Veli’s up, just a little. Veli grinned, obligingly kissed him again. And then again, for good measure.

Somewhere around the fifth kiss, which had stopped being a kiss around the bit where Sorin had tangled their legs together and wrapped a strong arm around Veli’s shoulders, and Veli had shifted his hips a bit and found a… a good position… just-- Sorin broke their mouths apart, gasping, and Veli remembered he was supposed to be waiting for Sorin to answer his question.

The sound Veli made may or may not have been a whine, but Veli had never actually broken under torture, so chances were nobody would ever get him to admit it.

“Hokay,” he said, “talk very fast.”

“Huh?” Sorin said, and Veli gave up. If Sorin didn’t even  _ remember the question _ , the answer was probably no.

Veli was still holding Sorin’s wrist, arm pressed above Sorin’s head to keep him from hitting Veli with a pillow. His other hand was pressed into the mattress, claws digging into the comforter to stop him from squashing Sorin underneath him. Sorin--

Sorin was spread out underneath Veli, flushed and breathing hard, hair flying everywhere and pupils blown and lips wet, and suddenly the fact that he was still wearing a shirt was just about the most annoying thing Veli could think of.

“Keep hyu arm here,” he said, and it came out half a purr, and he didn’t care, because Sorin’s eyes widened and he flushed even redder, and when Veli let go of his arm to attack the buttons on Sorin’s shirt, Sorin left his arm where it was, limp on the bed.

Sorin had taken his vest off last night, flung it carelessly at some chair as Veli had steered him towards the mountain of pillows and blankets and mattress the night before, so undoing buttons left bare skin, a strong, flushed, muscled chest, and Veli was leaning down to taste that skin before he’d finished half of the buttons. He nipped a collar bone to hear Sorin grunt and the arm around Veli’s shoulders tighten, licked his way lazily down between pectorals to follow the trail of his fingers.

He nuzzled a scar on Sorin’s ribs, earned one time when he’s spent an agonizing hour digging musket shot out of Sorin’s body, kissed the keel of his ribs as he finally got to the end of the shirt, nipped a bit when Sorin squirmed to hear him moan. Licked his way to Sorin’s belly button as he pulled the cloth away from Sorin’s torso. Got distracted by the trail of hair leading to the top of Sorin’s pants before he could push the shirt off Sorin’s shoulders and left it hanging there.

Sorin’s hand landed on Veli’s neck, kneaded the muscles there hard enough to make Veli arch into them, paused only a second before digging the nails in even harder. Veli huffed, nipped the skin above Sorin’s trousers in approval. Sorin made a choked off noise that sounded a bit like a moan got caught in his throat from lack of air. Veli purred into Sorin’s skin, nipped the spot again.

“Veli,” Sorin said, and it sounded like half a growl and half a whine, or as much as Sorin could do with a wholly human throat. “Come on, I can’t move.”

Veli blinked, let his brain catch up--oh, the shirt--and then looked up at Sorin, grinned far more widely than most people would find comforting. “Goot,” he said. “Den don’t move.” Then, just because he could, he very deliberately undid the ties on Sorin’s trousers with his teeth.

Sorin’s eyes got very, very wide, and the noise he made went straight to Veli’s prick.

“But,” Sorin said weakly, as Veli hooked his fingers in Sorin’s pants and underwear, pulled them halfway down Sorin’s thighs in one smooth motion. “Wait, but-- _ Veli _ \--”

“Mm,” Veli said into the hollow made by Sorin’s hip, kissed nuzzled the soft, strong-smelling skin there. He kissed Sorin’s hip bone, too, smiled into the skin when Sorin’s next half-hearted protest stuttered to a halt on a moan. Nipped a line to his inner thigh as he undid his own buttons, slipped out of his shirt as he. ucked a mark into soft skin until Sorin thrashed, breathing hard, fingers digging into Veli’s shoulders hard enough to bruise on a human. He growled his approval, deep in his chest and up in a roll, and Sorin groaned back.

“God,” he muttered, and “Veli,” again, this time entirely differently, and Veli nuzzled and kissed his way back northwards to Sorin’s prick, fully hard and leaking against Sorin’s hip.

Veli looked up Sorin’s body, spread out just for him and gasping, eyes blown wide and watching Veli like he was a revelation. Considered  _ not  _ doing what he was about to do for half a second. “...Yez?” he asked, smiling fatuously as he hovered right over Sorin’s prick, making sure his breath was definitely brushing over it as he talked.

Sorin stared at him, clearly not quite following. “What?” he said, finally, blinking down.

“Hyu said vait,” Veli explained, patiently, grin still in place. “Yez? Vat?”

Sorin stared some more. “Velimir,” he said finally. “If you do  _ not  _ do something  _ in the next thirty seconds _ , I  **_swear to all seven popes I will_ ** \--”

Veli went down on him. Sorin arched straight off the bed, threat dying in a moan as his fingers scrabbled at Veli’s shoulder. There was a tearing noise, and then the sound of Sorin’s hand hitting the metal headboard, and Veli pressed one hand flat to Sorin’s hip to hold him in place and hollowed his cheeks, reached up to take Sorin’s free hand and wind their fingers together as he sucked, took Sorin all the way in.

The world narrowed down to scents and sounds and sensations--Sorin’s gasps and the feel of his hand in Veli’s, the smell of him and his taste on Veli’s tongue, the heat coming off him and how soft the skin under Veli’s hand was and the soft mattress under Veli’s knees and the now actually pretty uncomfortable pressure of his pants on his own prick, and--

Sorin was calling his name, like he was trying to get his attention, was using the hand that used to be trapped in Veli’s shirt to run his fingers through Veli’s hair, tug a little bit. Veli gave one last suck and then let Sorin slip out of his mouth, rolled the taste of him around on his tongue while he looked up to see what Sorin wanted. “Not yet,” Sorin said, hair damp with sweat and skin almost blotchy from the heat. Mouth swollen from kisses and dark eyes on Veli like he was the only thing in the world--the most important thing. “Come here?”

Veli couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. He crawled his way up Sorin’s body, eeled out of his own pants and underwear as he did. Hooked a hoof in Sorin’s pants and shoved them the rest of the way off as an afterthought before he leaned down and was kissing Sorin again, deep and hot and with teeth, Sorin’s chest pressed to his and their legs tangled again, skin to skin and their mingled scents everywhere. Veli felt drunk with it, almost saturated, wanted to drown in Sorin, here in this bed.

“Hi,” he said against Sorin’s lips, felt rather than saw Sorin start to smile. Smiled helplessly back.

“Hi,” Sorin said, and kissed him again. He was still holding Veli’s hand, which was somehow very important right now. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Veli snickered, pressed their foreheads together. “Come here often?”

“First time!”

“Really! Hy could haff svorn hy’ve seen hyu befur,” Veli said, and waggled his eyebrows.

Sorin snorted, whapped him lightly in the back of the head before curling his fingers back into Veli’s hair, running his nails lightly over Veli’s scalp. Veli purr-growled at him, nuzzled Sorin’s cheek with his, lightly. Sorin needed a shave, it tickled.

“So, here hy iz,” he said, and kissed the skin right under Sorin’s ear. “Vat did hyu vant to do vit me?”

“...Uh,” Sorin said, and then snickered when Veli started up again.

“Ve could just do dis all day?” Veli kissed Sorin’s neck again, pressed his forehead to Sorin’s jugular to feel the heartbeat. Sorin whined.

“I… would really rather not,” he admitted. “I mean, we can maybe do that  _ too _ , but… Eight  _ years _ , Veli. Eight.”

“Hy vas dere,” Veli assured him, grinning into Sorin’s shoulder. He pushed the shirt away, kissed the skin there. The cloth had ripped at the seam at some point, it wasn’t doing much more than hanging in the way now. “Hy figure, ve haff practice now, chances are hyu balls von’t fall off if ve don’t do ennything for another few hours.” He looked up at Sorin and smiled, charmingly. “Unless dere iz something more pressing dat hyu need to get to…”

“Jerk,” Sorin said, and narrowed his eyes at Veli, clearly trying to force his mouth into a frown and not succeeding. “I should do that. I should just leave you here and go do something useful with my time.”

“Nawwww,” Veli said, blithely. “Hyu von’t. Hyu’d give everyvun a show!” He ground his hips down, pointedly. “Und den hyu vould combust from embarrassment, und be no help to ennyvun. So really, hyu staying here iz de best option!”

“I should have left you at the foot of the bed,” Sorin said. Veli laughed at him, waggled his eyebrows again.

“I could go back down dere, too!”

“...No,” Sorin said, and tightened his arm. “Stay.”

Veli felt his smile soften, didn’t even bother to try to stop it. “Hy vould not go ennyvhere if somevun paid me,” he promised, and kissed the blooming smile on Sorin’s face, giddy. “But den vat do hyu vant to do?”

“Do you want the list alphabetically, or by order of category,” Sorin asked, voice going wry and self-deprecating. Veli cracked up.

“So,” he forced out, “more an issue ov too meny choices, den, hy see.”

“Something like that,” Sorin agreed, winding their legs a little more securely together. It brought their hips into even closer contact, almost casual friction as they settled into place. Veli shivered, thrust back.

“Ve should write de list down,” he teased, maybe a second too slow. “Hy really vant to see it, now.”

Sorin snorted, rolled his hips a bit pointedly. “Another time, maybe.”

“Mmmm,” Veli agreed, and leaned down to kiss Sorin properly.

They kissed, long and slow, and then harder, Veli letting go of Sorin’s hand to cradle his head, other hand holding him up again to stop him crushing Sorin. Sorin left one hand in Veli’s hair, mmphed as Veli nipped at his lips, wrapped the other arm around Veli’s lower back as Veli rolled their hips together again, slowly, built to something hot and tight so, so distracting. Nipped at Sorin’s shoulder again because it was there, sucked a mark onto the muscle above his collarbone as Sorin panted into his ear, dug his fingernails into the muscles in Veli’s side, slid down to grab Veli’s ass and squeezed.

Veli huffed a laugh into Sorin’s mouth and mirrored him, slid a hand under Sorin’s thigh and up to knead his ass. “So forvard,” he teased, and got his lips nipped for his trouble.

“Says the guy who was going down on me five minutes ago,” Sorin said, and slid a hand down and under Veli’s body to take Veli’s dick in a strong, calloused hand, pump Veli once, and again, ran a thumb over the head. Veli thrust into Sorin’s hand entirely on instinct, watched through slitted eyes as Sorin watched him, hungry and sharp.

“Hey,” Sorin said, in the tone he used when he’d just come up with something crazy and brilliant and dangerous, “I have an idea.” And he scooted up just a little, Veli’s hand sliding down until it was resting where Sorin’s ass met his upper thigh, and guided Veli’s prick snug between his thighs, until Veli was surrounded by soft, damp skin and pressure and heat.

“Oh,” Veli said, and thrust again, kissed Sorin hard as he groaned. “See, dis… dis iz vhy  _ hyu  _ iz… iz de Spark here. Goot hydea, wow.”

“Mm,” Sorin said, and arched a little so he was rubbing his prick against Veli’s lower belly with each of Veli’s thrusts. “God, yeah.”

“Vat en…  _ hngh _ , vat en amazing innovasho-- _ ah _ ,” Veli said, put his head down to pant into Sorin’s chest. “Hy iz--iz  _ so glad  _ ve decided to do dis--”

Sorin started laughing. “Veli,” he said.

Veli looked up. “Yeah?”

“Shhh,” Sorin said, and kissed him.

Veli growled, thrust harder, bit Sorin’s lips. Sorin groaned back, licked his way into Veli’s mouth and dug his fingers into Veli’s shoulders, thrust up into Veli again. Veli ground down, heard Sorin choke, and Sorin threw his head back on the bed to pant and Veli thrust again, and again, and put his head down and  _ bit down  _ on Sorin’s neck and came.

Sorin made a sound that was somewhere between a choked off groan and a gasp, let go of Veli’s shoulder to reach between them and take hold of himself, followed before Veli was even finished coming down himself. He sunk into the mattress all at once. Veli sighed, stole one last kiss before lowered himself down until he was resting directly on Sorin, letting him take his weight. They laid there for a while, panting and sweaty and shaking, until their heart rates began to slow. Then Veli slumped off Sorin to the side--Sorin grumbled like he wanted to keep being squashed, so Veli kissed his shoulder in apology--and arranged himself so he could cuddle Sorin properly without anyone’s limbs falling asleep. Sorin’s arms sort of followed Veli onto his side, didn’t stop absently drawing circles on Veli’s lower back.

Velimir couldn’t quite remember the last time he was quite this relaxed. “So,” he said, and waited for Sorin to open his eyes, look at him in question, before smiling fatuously at him. “Do hyu schtill respect me?”

“Oh my  _ god _ , you’re incorrigible,” Sorin declared, and Veli laughed at him, reached over to push a few damp curls off his forehead. Sorin captured his hand, squeezed it before lacing their fingers together.

“Hyu vas  _ so vorried _ , though,” he teased, and Sorin groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Hy iz just making sure de magic izn’t gone, hyu know. After eight years, it vas  _ definitely  _ possible dat vun fuck vould solve de problem--”

“I hate you,” Sorin informed him, in the least believable tone ever, and rolled over to try to shut Veli up with his mouth.

“Lies,” Veli said, just before their lips met.

Sorin pulled back a little, pressed their foreheads together. Veli could practically feel Sorin’s grin. “Not,” he insisted.

“Iz.” Veli kissed Sorin again to punctuate his argument. Sorin huffed into the kiss, let himself be pulled on top of Veli for a more optimal position.

“You’re such a child,” he murmured, finally pulling away just enough to speak.

“Hyu liiiiiike me,” Veli insisted, and groped Sorin’s ass. Sorin squeaked, and then laughed, flopped on top of Veli with his whole weight to kiss Veli’s neck.

“I think,” he said, very consideringly, “that we need to try again. To resolve the issue.”

“Very logical,” Veli told him.

“It’s just good science,” Sorin told him seriously. “You need repeatable results.”

“Ov cawze,” Veli agreed, pinching his lips into a serious expression. “Hy volunteer for de experiment.”

“Science thanks you for your contribution,” Sorin told him, and then clearly couldn’t keep it up, started laughing again. Veli kissed his smile, turned it long and slow and deep.

“Vat does ‘science’ think,” Veli said, lowly, into Sorin’s mouth, “ov repeating de experiment now?”

A sound like grinding stones attempting something approximating a cleared throat made them both jump. Veli rolled them, growling, was on top of Sorin in a defensible position before he remembered they were in Castle Heterodyne.

Sorin blinked, and then sighed, flopping back into the mattress dramatically. “You were doing so well, too,” he addressed the ceiling. “With the not talking thing. What?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Master,” the Castle said. “I let you sleep for as long as I could, but there are now some townspeople threatening to burn down the door, and the Mistress says I’m not allowed to crush them.”

Veli’s heart sank as he watched Sorin go from relaxed and happy to tense in less than a breath. “Agatha had to  _ tell  _ you that-- wait. You were keeping them  _ out _ ?” he snapped.

“Well, of course,” the Castle said, in what it probably thought was a reasonable tone. “You were busy.”

“I--oh never mind,” Sorin said, and started trying to slip out from under Veli. “What’s the problem, then, or did they not say--Veli.” Sorin frowned at him when Veli didn’t move. “I need to go.”

“Dey can vait fifteen minutes,” Velimir insisted.

“Excuse me, they’re threatening to burn down my door,” the Castle rumbled.

“Hyu iz a centuries old Kestle made by Heterodynes,” Veli snapped back. “Hy iz sure hyu can think ov something.”

“Veli--” Sorin started.

“Sveetheart,” Veli said, and Sorin paused. “Fifteen more minutes von’t keel dem.” He tightened his arms around Sorin, pressed their foreheads together. “Schtay vit me?”

Sorin hesitated, clearly torn. “...What were you planning to do in fifteen minutes,” he said, finally.

“Master--”

“Shut  _ up _ , Castle.”

Veli grinned. “Vell,” he said, and wiggled a bit right on top of Sorin, until his dark eyes sharpened again with interest. Wiggled his way all the way back down Sorin’s body until he was back by Sorin’s knees. Tugged Sorin’s pants and underwear off the ankle they’d gotten stuck on and nuzzled the soft skin under Sorin’s knee. “Hy vas thinking, for a start, dat hy vould finish vat hy schtarted befur.”

Sorin stared. “...You have my attention.”

Veli grinned even wider. “Dat,” he said smugly, “hy know.”


End file.
